Objects in Space
by NinjaChicks
Summary: An accident leads to several discoveries for both the Scoobies and their alien visitor.


Title: Objects in Space  
Author: Kneazles  
Rating: FR13  
Crossover: Animorphs  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me and I am not making any profit from this piece, it is just for entertainment purposes only.  
Summary: Response to TwistedShorts challenge #02 (Episode Titles) and for the August Fic-a-Day event. An accident leads to several discoveries for both the Scoobies and their alien visitor.  
Author Notes: This is a change of pace for me, it is written first person past from Elfangor's point of view. I hope you like it. Also its been quite a while since I read the Animorphs, so some of it might be slightly off.

_As any Andalite knows, Zero-space is a state of non-existence in a different but accessible plane from our own. Truthfully, not much is known about Z-space; it doesn't seem to be relative to real space, though it is navigational and is used for extensive space travel, it is also where the excess matter goes when someone morphs a creature smaller than the regular body, or matter is retrieved from there when more mass is needed. If this Diary makes its way back to my home world, the scientists may learn more about it due to an accident my fighter had in the battle against the Yeerks._  
-From the War Diary of Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul

The Andalite Dome Ship and fighters were engaged in combat with the Yeerk-scum's Blade ship and bug ships. The back drop was the tranquil elegance of the blue and purple planet, Tharoteng.

At the time I was engaged with a pair of particularly stubborn bug ships. I was too focused on the bug ships to notice the Blade ship charging its Dracon beam or to notice the Dome Ship was charging its Shredder weapon in response. As such I didn't have time to maneuver my ship the recommended safe distance away from the area of discharge.

The energy waves from the two colliding beams shook my fighter and disrupted many of the fighter's equipment. That was expected, but what was not expected was the small and shimmering tear in the space in front of me. I would have dismissed it as a trick of the light had I not felt it tug at my fighter, unfortunately the earlier shock waves had disturbed its navigation and controls. My fighter was pulled into the tear.

When I recovered from my shock, I realized I was in Z-space and I wasn't alone—the two bug ships were with me. Neither fighter nor bug ships were equipped with a Z-space Engine... which meant we were stranded. My stalk eyes closed in despair and I began the final rites. Midway through the final rite another tear opened up and my fighter ship and the bug ships were pulled through again.

The three ships emerged in the upper atmosphere of a planet that looked remarkably like Earth, where I had made my home once what seemed like years ago, before the Ellimist interfered, allowing me to go back to my people's battle against the yeerks.

As the gravity of the planet pulled the ships in, I attempted to get its navigation and communication systems back up and running so that I could contact home and get them to send a rescue group as I doubted the ship would be in any kind of working order after the landing.

The navigation system booted up moments before the ship impacted in the ground. There was a loud crush of metal, but the ship didn't explode. I accessed the map program and blinked at the information. It was an error message. Apparently I was in a place that didn't exist.

Because of what the system told me I figured that it had been damaged. I turned my attention away from the system and to the two bug ships. Perhaps one of their systems would work correctly.

The first thing I noticed was that we'd crashed in a graveyard and that we weren't as alone as I'd expect. There were three young humans—if they had been Andalites they would have been Arisths or just old enough to attend their first battle mission—stood in front of a bon fire.

The second thing I noticed was that the Taxxons had slithered out of their bug ships followed by their Hork-Bajir 'handlers.' The Taxxons started swarming towards the humans. Six Taxxons were more than enough to overwhelm the humans.

I turned away to find my portable shredder weapon knowing the two Hork-Bajir would impede my way to save the humans. When I found the shredder I armed it and went to the hatch. The hatch was stuck. I used the flat of my tail blade and slipped it through the cracks and forced the hatch up. I ducked under the partially opened hatch and slipped out

To my surprise the humans were actually holding their own against the Taxxons. One Taxxon was lying on the ground, beheaded and another had an axe embedded in its torso.

"Normal methods work." The dark haired female said. "I wonder if their poisonous." She said as she kicked a Taxxon that had turned around to lunge at her (or more specifically the injured Taxxon)

"I can't believe it! Killer Centipedes from Outer Space!" The light haired man said excitedly.

The red haired female shook her head as she grabbed a burning stick from the fire and brandished it at one of the Taxxons near her. "You fight vampires and demons nightly, Andrew, and yet you act like it's your birthday when confronted by giant bugs."

"But they're Giant Alien Bugs, Willow!" The man—Andrew corrected. "Faith, watch your left."

My main eyes were focused on the humans but my stalk eyes were focused on the pair of Hork-Bajir controllers. They are not poisonous, but they are extremely vicious. I told the humans as I fired my Shredder at one of the Hork-Bajir. The beam vaporized the creature.

"Right." Faith said kicking a Taxxon that snapped at her, while impaling a dagger into another Taxxon.

I fired my Shredder at the other Hork-Bajir and watched as it too was vaporized. "Faith…Willow…help." Andrew called as he backed away from two Taxxons.

I leapt towards the young man, intent on killing the Yeerk-Scum. As I beheaded one of the Taxxons, the other went up in flames.

Faith wiped her hands on her shorts. "Man I hate demons that leave bodies behind." She complained.

"Their not demons, their aliens." Andrew said.

"Demons, Aliens, same diff." Faith shot back.

"We'll burn the bodies after we figure out what to do with the blue and tan deer-like alien." Willow said turning to look at the alien. "He helped us out against the overgrown bug things."

They were Taxxon controllers, the bladed ones were Hork-Bajir controllers. Both were controlled by Yeerks. I said.

"I hate people speaking in my head." Faith complained.

"I'm Andrew—Watcher in Training, that's Faith—Slayer, and Willow—Witch Extraordinaire." Andrew said. Faith hit him upside the head. "Hey."

I am Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul an Andalite. I said, in response to the young man's greeting.

_Nice to meet you… now why don't you tell us why you are here._ The red head said in my head. I managed to hide my surprise.

I was engaged in battle with the Yeerk-Scum when my ship was pulled into a rip in space. The next thing I knew I am here, and my Fighter's equipment is saying I am in a place that doesn't exist.

"This is Earth… surly you've heard of it?" Andrew said.

"Andrew, just because every extraterrestrial species on television knows about Earth doesn't mean that real aliens would." Willow responded

This is Earth? That must mean that the ships software was scrambled.

"Last time I checked it was." Faith answered back, sarcasm in her voice if I recall correctly.

I was on Earth before several years ago… What year is it now? I ask despite knowing it should be 1991 according to my calculations.

"2005." Willow answered.

Shocked, I spoke before I could help myself. It should only be 1991 or 1992 according to my calculations.

Willow and Andrew met each other's eyes. "Alternate Dimension."

They exist only in theory. I scoffed.

"Sorry but I've met my doppelganger from another dimension, I know they exist." Willow said. "I can try to send you home the way I did with her, if it doesn't work no biggie… if it does you're home…"

I nodded numbly; the idea of alternate dimensions still seemed outlandish. It shouldn't have considering what I've seen because of the Ellimist.

"'Kay." She swung her backpack off and opened it. She removed some items and quickly set to work setting the things up in a circle around my ship. "If you'll get back in your ship and concentrated on where you were." She said.

Alright. I said and keeping my stalk eyes on the group and entered my beat up fighter again.

I watched as the woman started chanting and there was a blinding white flash.

What happened? I asked in shock, blinking as I realized I was back at the battle.

You barely missed being vaporized, Elfangor, although the shock waves seemed to have affected your fighter. My partner answered.

I know that when I will have to explain the damage to my fighter, my story will be cause some shocks in the scientific community.


End file.
